


One more?

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [22]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: And they watch a shit ton of Gossip Girls, Avengers Movie Night, Baby!Loki, Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Billy gives Teddy a hard time, Classifications, Daddy!Max, Daddy!Thor, Daddy!Wade, Dom!Teddy, Little!Billy, Little!Darcy, Little!Loki, Little!Lorna, Little!Skye, Little!Tommy, Little!Tony, M/M, Mommy!Wanda, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, Teen!Lorna, Teenagers, The teens hang out, They have a sleepover but noone get much sleep, alternate universe - classifications, caregiver!Sam, daddy!Robert, little!Clint, little!peter, mommy!jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Teddy comes over for movie night and Darcy has a friend over.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Darcy Lewis & Lorna Danes, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Series: The Classifieds [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	One more?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I ever said this, but these are the twins Little ages
> 
> Billy is 5-7  
> Tommy is 7-9
> 
> If I said something that contradicts that let me know, otherwise let's just go with that.
> 
> This was totally out of the blue, but I'm really happy that I decided to write it. Multiple people were interested in seeing more of Teddy and Billy, which I'm really excited about. I just love them sm
> 
> This turned out a lot longer than I expected it too, and a lot more than just movie night happened, which is what I originally planned for this to be, so yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy was fidgeting nervously as he sat on the couch. His mom was working her way around the room, running the vacuum back and forth. He waited until she finished to talk to her about tonight.

"Hey, mom? Can we talk?"

Wanda glanced up at him, she was just closing the closet door after tucking the vacuum inside.

"Of course. What is it, love?"

She sat down next to him and Billy chewed at his lip for a moment before answering.

"Teddy's gonna come to movie night, tonight."

"Oh? That's nice."

"Yeah, he invited me to a party, yesterday. Then, he called, this morning, to see if I wanted to go. I told him about movie night though, and he asked if he could come..." He trailed off, looking uncertainly at his mom.

"Do you want him to come?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be Little. I was barely even Big for our date and he seemed understanding, but-" He sighed. "He's not gonna want to date me if I'm just Little all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with being Little, love." Wanda said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I know that, but Tommy's mostly only Little on the weekends. He never drops at school like I do and he can always stay Big for his dates, even on the weekends."

Wanda sighed and hugged her boy, pulling him into her side.

"All Littles are different, Billy. Some need to be Little more than others, and that's fine."

Billy groaned. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. It just wasn't helpful right now.

"I don't want to be Little tonight." He insisted.

"Okay. No one's going to force you to be. I won't stop you if you do drop though, if that's what you're asking. It's not healthy to fight your headspace, Billy."

He sighed, and stood up.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

So not helpful.

* * *

He was anxious as he waited in the lobby for Teddy. His dad had brought Tommy back over. Tommy was Little, just like usual. They were always Little for movie night. There was no reason not to be, but now Billy had a reason to want to stay Big. He really hoped he could. Tony, Peter, and Loki had all been Little when he'd headed down to the lobby. Phil hadn't showed up yet with any of his Littles, and Darcy was, well, maybe Little. Who really knew with her. Her Big age was only a couple of years older than her Little age, so Billy found it hard to tell. Bruce was working for SI, but Billy wasn't sure about Phil's other Littles.

He soon found out the answer when Clint and Skye came running into the lobby with Phil following behind them. 

"Billy! Clint says you asked to watch Atlantis?" Skye asked him.

Billy pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I sure did."

She titled his head curiously at him, when she realized he was Big. Clint barreled into his arms next and the force of it knocked Billy over. He groaned as he hit the ground.

"Jesus, Clint!" Billy complained.

"Sowwy. I thought you we'e gonna catch me."

"Come here, Clint. Sorry about that, Billy." Phil apologized, scooping Clint up and freeing the teenager.

"It's fine." Billy said, waving off his apology and the hand he offered.

"Billy's smaller than you are, little bird." Phil told Clint.

The toddler huffed, but let his daddy carry him towards the elevator. Billy watched them disappear from sight. He was about to stand up when Teddy walked in. He raised a brow at Billy, and crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Teddy laughed and held out his hand.

"Is there a reason you're on the ground?"

Billy took his hand and let the older boy pull him up.

"Um? Yes?"

Teddy hummed, looking amused at his uncertain response. Billy blushed. This was not going the way he'd hoped it would. He wished he could just be cool and confident, like Tommy was on his dates. Teddy was always like that too. A strong and unwavering force. Billy waved off the security guards, leading Teddy to the elevator.

"So, what are watching?" Teddy asked him, as the doors slid shut.

"Atlantis." He mumbled.

Billy looked down at his feet, chewing nervously on his lip. He had specifically requested the movie, because it was a children's movie, but it wasn't like Octonauts or Curious George. So, pretty much, it wasn't aimed towards toddlers. He'd seen it before years ago, when he was maybe six or seven, with his dad and Tommy.

"The Lost Empire?"

Billy looked up, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah. You know it?"

"Of course, I do. It was one of my favorites growing up."

"Oh."

Billy looked down at his feet again. He didn't think he meant that as an insult, but it wasn't reassuring to Billy. Teddy liked it, when he was a kid. He wasn't a kid anymore. Billy wasn't either, not really. He shouldn't like kid things. He did though, because he was Little. He'd never disliked being Little, as much as he did now. He really wished he was just a normal teen, who liked normal teen things.

He barely noticed the elevator doors open. Teddy stepped out and looked back at him, with a slight frown. Billy swallowed and stepped out. The Littles were playing with toys as they waited for the movie to begin. Popcorn had already been passed around. Clint was shoving some into his mouth with one hand, while stacking blocks with his other one, and Peter was helping him build, what might have been, a town or city. It could easily have been something entirely different that wasn't obvious to anyone but the two Littles. Who knows. Billy shrunk away from the scene. He really didn't want to be Little, but he felt younger just watching them play. Teddy sent a concerned look at the boy and tugged him into the empty kitchen.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" Teddy asked, his voice gentle.

Billy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I just- I don't want to drop, but I'm not sure if I can stay Big." Billy admitted, pouting.

Teddy smiled. He crouched down, so he was looking up at Billy. 

"I like it when you're Little, just as much as I like it when you're Big, Billy. You can be Little if you wanna be. I promise I don't mind."

Billy whimpered. He wanted to stay Big. He really did, but he could already feel himself slipping. He didn't even know how to fight it. He'd never really had to before. He sighed heavily and let himself drop.

"I wanna watch the movie." Billy said.

"Me too. Why don't we go find a place to sit?"

Billy grinned and tugged Teddy into the living room.

"You guys ready?" Wanda asked.

"Mmhmm. Sure are, Mommy!"

Wanda smiled, looking amused.

JARVIS dimmed the lights and the Littles took the cue to abandon their toys. Clint brought his popcorn over to Phil, and climbed into his lap. Skye curled up next to them, Tommy next to her and Wanda on his other side. Thor and Jane were sitting next to Sam and Wade. Tony was on Sam's lap, Loki on Thor's, and Peter on Wade's. The only person on the last couch was Darcy. Billy sat down next to her. He reached over, sticking his hand into the bowl of popcorn on her lap and grabbing a handful.

"Billy, ask first, before you just take her popcorn." Teddy scolded him lightly.

"Sorry, Darcy." The Little said, absentmindedly.

Darcy smirked at Teddy. She looked like she was holding herself back from saying something. Billy started to feel scared as soon as the title screen appeared. It was dark and there were weird sounds. Ominous shadows made by water danced across the Disney logo and he found himself whimpering. The screen went black, the sounds of waves still heard as a quote appeared on screen.

"...A single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." - _Plato 360 BC_

Teddy read the words, whispering them into his ear and Billy shrunk into his side. It was all so eerie. The boy didn't like it one bit. There was a flash of light and a loud sound. Then, an ocean wave, huge and unsettling, appeared on screen, ships flying away from it. People were speaking a foreign language, clearly panicked as the wave came towards their city and Billy was scared. He'd seen this movie only once before, but he was suddenly remembering why he'd never watched it again. He shrieked when the little girl dropped her doll. Her mom's eyes were glowing and she rose up into the sky. The girl collapsed to the ground and Billy started crying.

"Mommy!" He cried out as the little girl on the screen called out 'Mathim', the Atlantean word for mother.

"JARVIS, switch to the Curious George movie." Sam said.

Billy wasn't the only Little already feeling intimidated by the movie that had just barely begun. Tony was hiding his face in Sam's neck, and Peter was on the verge of crying. Loki was peering at the screen through his fingers. Clint was also hiding his face, Phil rubbing his back soothingly. Tommy and Darcy were the only the only ones who didn't seem effected by it. Tommy was patting Skye's head as she clung to him. Wanda scooped up Billy off of the couch and rocked him in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, love."

Teddy hovered next to them, concerned for the crying boy. Billy and the rest of the Littles calmed down as Curious George started playing. Tony was immediately intrigued. The baby loved Curious George.

Billy rubbed his eyes, pouting.

"Better?" Wanda asked.

"Scary, Mommy." He said, his voice small and sad.

"I know. It's all done now. See?"

Billy nodded and Wanda set him down. He pouted and reached out for her again. Wanda could see a slight wet spot on his pants, and knew he needed a clean outfit.

"Let's go change you into some different clothes, okay?" She said, ignoring his obvious desire to be picked back up.

The Little's lip quivered, tears formed in his eyes and he dropped to the ground, wailing. Teddy's eyes widened. He felt panic rising up inside of him as Billy cried. His mother just sent him an unimpressed look.

"Billy." Wanda said, exasperated.

Teddy didn't understand why she wasn't picking him up. The kid was clearly distressed. Maybe she didn't realize that's what he wanted. Billy turned to Teddy, when his mom didn't react, and made grabby hands at him.

"Teddy!"

Teddy scooped him up without a second thought. He cradled the boys head and sighed when he quieted instantly, burying his face in Teddy's neck.

"It's okay, Billy. It's okay." Teddy whispered.

Wanda pursed her lips, but didn't comment on it. 

"Do you want Teddy to change you?" She asked the boy instead.

Billy nodded. Wanda showed Teddy the guest room set up for Littles, setting down a diaper bag.

"Does he need protection?" Teddy asked.

Billy glared at him.

"I'm a big boy." He insisted.

He huffed when Teddy just shushed him.

"No. He does have trainers in his bag, but he also has underwear."

"Okay, thanks."

Wanda left the room, telling Teddy to come grab her if he needs help, and Teddy put Billy down. The boy pouted, but allowed it and Teddy dug through the bag, pulling out clothes.

"Come on, Billy. Let's take these off of you."

Billy squirmed and whined as Teddy stripped off his pants and damp boxers. He pulled his shirt off too. Billy glared at him when he held out a pair of trainers.

"Step in." Teddy instructed.

The boy was not pleased. He stomped his feet and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Don't want no trainers."

"Come on, Billy. Just step into them. Once you're dressed we can go watch the movie."

"No!"

Teddy frowned. What was he doing wrong? Were kids always this difficult?

"Billy, you have to put your clothes on." Teddy insisted.

The boy turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Shit!" Teddy said, lunging for the boy.

He snatched his wrist, just as the Little opened the door. Teddy shut it quickly and pulled him further into the room.

"You can't go out there naked." Teddy scolded.

The boy whined and dropped to the ground. Teddy sighed. He had a feeling this would be a challenge. Teddy wasn't exactly the most patient of people, but he thought he might be able to be patient, if it was for Billy's sake. He hoped so at least. He just wanted the boy to be happy. Well, he wanted him to get dressed to. Preferably, without fighting Teddy on it.

"Billy, I need you to get dressed. Do you want to do it yourself, or do you want me to help you?"

Billy glared at the older boy and kicked his foot at him. Teddy grabbed his ankle before it made contact with his shin. He glared at the boy who continued to glare back at him. The Little was definitely testing him, and Teddy wasn't sure exactly what to do about that. If he was his Sub, Teddy would probably give him a spanking to settle him and then take him down until he was all soft and submissive again. He couldn't that though, because Billy wasn't a Sub, and most importantly, he wasn't Teddy's Sub. He thought about what his mom did when he was young instead.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to cooperate. If you don't, then you won't get to watch the movie. Do you understand me?" He threatened.

"One."

The kid rolled his eyes, as Teddy held up a finger.

"Two."

Billy squirmed slightly.

"Three."

Billy's eyes widened slightly, and he pushed himself up to a seated position.

"Are you ready to get dressed?" Teddy asked.

The boy huffed and shook his head.

"Don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Billy, please." Teddy pleaded with him.

He had really hoped the countdown would work, and now that it hadn't, he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really want to ask Wanda for help. He really wanted her to trust that he could handle Billy when he was Little. He wasn't so sure he could though. He didn't want to put the boy in timeout, which is the other thing he remembers his parents doing. He wasn't sure Billy would even stay in timeout, or if Wanda would be happy about Teddy putting him there, not to mention he was sure that Billy would cry and Teddy just couldn't do that to him. Even if he were his Sub, Teddy was sure that he wouldn't be able to do anything that would make Billy cry. Billy would most certainly be the most spoiled Sub ever. Hell, he was definitely gonna be the most spoiled Little ever if things keep going the way they are.

"No!" The boy whined.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?"

"No."

Jesus! Why was this kid being so stubborn? Teddy had never seen Billy be like this. The boy tended to be so shy around him when he was Big. Then again, Teddy had never actually told him no before. Maybe he was like this a lot. Teddy sighed, frustrated.

"What do you want then?" Teddy asked, feeling desperate.

He really just wanted this to end. He wanted Billy to just be sweet and cute like he usually was. Teddy would give him whatever he wanted, just so he'd be happy again. He couldn't just let him walk out there naked though. That just wasn't an option. Teddy was sure Wanda wouldn't be happy about that. He was also certain that Billy would be upset about when he got Big.

Billy tilted his head in thought.

"Bubbles?"

Teddy blinked at his answer. Great. He didn't have any bubbles. Of course, the kid would want something he couldn't give him.

"I don't have any bubbles, Billy." Teddy explained, hoping he'd understand.

"I's got bubbles, silly."

The boy stood up and walked over to a door off to the right. Teddy followed him into a bathroom that was surprisingly large, given it was off of a guest room, and on the common floor. Billy plucked a bottle of bubblegum scented bubbles off of a shelf and handed it to Teddy. Teddy stared at it for a minute. Then he looked at Billy, incredulously.

"You want a bubble bath?"

"Mmhmm, bubbles."

Teddy scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't so sure Billy was going to be happy about this when he got Big again. He would already, most likely, be embarrassed that Teddy had even seen him naked. He wasn't sure he should bathe the boy too. That might be crossing a line. Teddy really wasn't sure. It's not like he had any hands on experience with Littles.

"Let me just ask your mom first, okay?"

Billy frowned and followed Teddy to the door that led to the living room.

"Stay here, okay?"

"No!" The boy whined.

"Billy, you can't go out their naked." Teddy insisted, exasperated.

"Fine. I won't go out. I just get my mommy. Okay?"

Teddy reached out to stop him, but the boy pulled the door open, just enough to stick his head out.

"Mommy!" He hollered.

Wanda glanced up at him, and stood up. Teddy pulled Billy away from the door, so Wanda could come in. 

"What's wrong, Billy? Are you giving Teddy a hard time?" She asked, glancing at the naked boy, and raising her brow at him.

She'd had a feeling that her son would be difficult. He hadn't napped earlier, so she wasn't shocked about it. Billy huffed and looked down, pouting.

"I can take over, Teddy. You really don't have to do this."

Teddy was quick to wave off her concern.

"No, it's okay. I want to. I just- Well, he wants a bath, but I'm not sure I should give him one. I mean, what if he gets upset about it when he's Big?"

Wanda smiled, understanding the teenagers concern, but finding it slightly amusing seeing as the boy was already naked.

"I see. Well, I think there's a good chance he'll already be upset when he gets Big. He really wanted to stay Big tonight, but I'm glad he didn't. He's used to being Little on the weekends, and most of the week too. He didn't drop earlier in the day which means he didn't have a nap. That's why he's so cranky, I suspect."

"So, I should?" Teddy asked uncertainly.

"It's up to you, Teddy. If he's okay with it right now, then I'm okay with it. If you're worried about it, you can just tell him no."

Teddy sighed. The boy wasn't going to be happy, if he refused to give him a bubble bath. So, really the question was, did he upset him now, or upset him later? Inevitably, Billy would be upset with him.

"Okay, thanks, Mrs.- I mean, Wanda."

Wanda smiled and patted his shoulder. She kissed Billy's head.

"Let me know if he gets to be too much for you. I'm more than happy to step in. He is my kid, after all." She told Teddy, before slipping out again.

Teddy crouched down in front of the Little.

"Do you really want me to give you a bath?"

"Yes. Want bubbles, Teddy."

"Are you sure you won't be mad at me later, when you're Big?"

The boy tilted his head at him. Teddy could see the confusion swimming in his eyes, and sighed. The boy probably wouldn't be able to figure that out right now. Teddy didn't have any experience with Littles, but they were taught about the different Classifications in school. He knew that they tended to be less modest and feel less embarrassed about nudity, when they were Little. This was so that Littles would be less likely to fight their Caregivers on things that were necessary, like being changed or bathed. That didn't stop them from feeling embarrassed about it after the fact though. It did mean that it might be challenging for Billy to discern if he would be embarrassed about it later, since he felt no embarrassment now.

Billy bounded into the bathroom and pulled a bucket of toys over to the edge of the bath. He pulled out what appeared to be a blue slide and handed it to Teddy, who had followed him. Teddy took the small slide and Billy looked expectantly at him. Teddy furrowed his brows, not sure of what to do with it. He examined it and noticed that it had a suction cup on one end, so He pressed it against the side of the tub and Billy nodded in approval, before digging out five plastic toys with faces that stacked up together.

"Penguins." The boy told Teddy.

"Oh, that's, um, cool."

Teddy didn't think they looked much like penguins, but he wasn't gonna tell Billy that. He just turned on the water, adjusting it, so it would be the right temperature. Billy climbed in as the water was filling up. He set a penguin at the top of the slide and watched it slide down and plop into the shallow water. Teddy squeezed the bottle of bubbles a couple of times under the running water. Soon the tub was full of bubbles and Teddy shut off the faucet. He let Billy play, sitting on the toilet lid. Kids sure were a lot of work. He was glad that Wanda had said Billy was cranky because he missed his nap. That meant he probably wasn't usually this challenging. He hoped so at least.

Billy scooped up a handful of bubbles, blowing them towards Teddy, who laughed and splashed him with water. Billy burst out into a fit of giggles. The sound made something akin to affection or love bubble up in Teddy's chest. He gasped. Suddenly, the stress of the Little throwing fits and being stubborn, didn't weight him down so much. Seeing him happy like this, made the hard part feel worth it.

_Maybe this is why Caregivers enjoyed caring for Littles._

Teddy was relieved that when he handed Billy a washcloth, the boy scrubbed himself. He asked Teddy to wash his hair though, and the Dom didn't mind helping. He lathered coconut scented, tear-free shampoo into his hair, and had him dunk under the water to rinse it out. He wrapped Billy up in a towel, when he was clean and pulled him out of the draining tub. He carried him into the guest room and set him down. He was finally able to coax the boy into trainers, but didn't bother fighting him, when he didn't want to put the rest of his clothes on. Wanda popped her head in then.

"The movies done. Lets go back upstairs, okay?"

Billy pouted and clung to Teddy, who scooped him up.

"Do you mind if I tuck him in?"

"Not at all."

Wanda smiled at the two boys. Billy was clearly very attached, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Teddy was equally as attached to the younger boy.

* * *

Wanda had kissed the boys good night and left Teddy to read them a story. That was three stories ago. Billy was curled up in his lap, wearing PJ Masks pyjamas, that Wanda had been able to get in him. Tommy was curled up next to them, leaning into Teddy's side.

"One more, please?" Tommy begged.

That's the same thing he'd said last time. Teddy sighed. It was getting late and he was tired. He still needed to take the subway home, so he really should leave. He made the mistake of glancing down at Billy's pleading eyes and gave in. It was almost impossible to say no to those puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, one more."

He read a book about a little engine who could, and was relieved that both of the boys eyes were drooping afterwards. He set Billy down on the bed. The boy whined and tried to cling to him.

"Stay, Billy."

He complained about it, but stayed put. Teddy scooped up the older Little. Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Teddy climbed the ladder and the boy crawled into his top bunk.

"Night, Tommy." He said, brushing aside the boys pale blonde locks and kissing his forehead.

"Night, Teddy."

He climbed back down and tucked Billy under the covers. He pressed a kiss to the boys head, just like he'd done for his brother.

"Night, Billy."

"Don't go! Stay with me." The boy whined, pouting.

Teddy's heart ached. He really didn't want to leave the boy, but he didn't want to be a burden on Wanda. He was sure the woman wouldn't want him to stay. He was already concerned that he'd overstepped by caring for Billy all evening and tucking in both of her boys.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Billy cried as he left the room and it just about killed him to do so. Wanda watched the miserable teen exit the room. He kept glancing back at the door, like it pained him to walk away from it. 

"I'm heading out." He told her, when he noticed her sitting in the living room.

"I really appreciate what you did tonight, Teddy. I hope you know you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I'd do anything for Billy." Teddy said immediately.

Wanda smiled.

Billy opened the door, his cries had turned to screams, that only got louder as he entered the living room. Teddy scooped him up. The boy stopped screaming, sobbing into Teddy's shoulder instead.

"You've gotta go to bed, Billy." He said, practically begging the boy to make this easier on both of them.

"Don't leave me!"

Teddy took the sobbing boy back into his room and laid him back down. The boy started screaming again as soon as he walked away. Wanda could tell that Teddy didn't want to leave, just as much as Billy wanted him to stay.

"You're welcome to stay. You don't have to, of course, but it might make you feel better."

She knew she was right when the boy looked relieved, his shoulders sagging.

"Thank you. I- Do you think- I mean, I don't want to overstep, but can I sleep in the nursery?"

Wanda chuckled.

"If you want to. Otherwise, feel free to sleep in Billy's room." Wanda said, she gestured to a door to his left.

"I'm not sure Billy wants to sleep in there, but I can ask him."

Wanda was amused by how the boy clearly didn't even consider sleeping separately from the Little.

"Never mind then. Good night, Teddy."

"Night."

Billy came back out and Teddy scooped him back up. He laid the boy down and slipped out of his jeans, before slipping under the covers with him. Billy settled down instantly, and snuggled up close to the Dom. Teddy yawned. He wrapped his arms around the young boy and gave in to sleep, knowing that Billy was safely secured in his arms. It was probably the best nights sleep he'd ever gotten.

* * *

Teddy pried his eyes open and blinked. Tommy was stripping off his clothes. He paused when he saw Teddy was awake, but then continued.

"Make my brother cry again, and I'll kill you, Altman."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I stayed, didn't I?"

"You tried to leave." Tommy snapped, glaring at him.

Teddy swallowed and glanced down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"I know." He said, ashamed.

"Don't do that next time, and we'll be good."

"Right. Should I just move in then?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"Probably. I've gotta go, got a lunch date. Tell Billy I'll be back soon."

Teddy blinked at that.

"What time is it?"

"After eleven."

With that, Tommy left the room, naked. Teddy didn't question it. Tommy had never been very modest. Some kids coward in shame in the locker rooms before gym. Tommy was not one of those kids. Teddy knew this, because they were both on the school's hockey team. Billy, on the other hand, was definitely on the more shy end of things. Teddy didn't dare get up. He didn't want the Little to wake up and think he'd left. He watched the angelic boy sleep. His dark hair was scattered across the pillow. He snuggled closer to Teddy in his sleep, and the older boy thought he would just melt into a puddle then and there. This kid was so freaking cute. Billy yawned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked sleepily, his dark eyes finding Teddy's blue ones.

"Teddy?"

"Morning, angel."

Billy flushed. His ears were red and his cheeks were flaming.

"You stayed." He breathed out.

"Yeah, I did."

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Billy's heart stuttered in his chest and he buried his face in Teddy's neck. Teddy refrained from cooing at the boy, even though he really wanted to. Billy was clearly Big, so Teddy didn't think he'd appreciate it much, if he did.

"I wanted to stay Big." Billy mumbled against Teddy's skin.

Teddy brushed his fingers through Billy's hair.

"I didn't mind."

"I was such a brat."

"Yeah, you were."

Billy pulled away to glare at him. Teddy laughed and kissed his nose.

"What? It's true."

Billy rolled his eyes and huffed. He pushed himself up and crawled on top of Teddy, pouting at him.

"I'm not a brat."

Teddy rolled them over and pinned him down by his wrists.

"Yes, you are."

Teddy leaned down and captured his lips. The kiss was sweet and only lasted a moment before he pulled back. Billy looked dazed and reached out for Teddy. That was his first kiss, but boy was he eager to do that again.

"Nope, it's time to get up."

Billy pouted again. Teddy just laughed and climbed out of the bottom bunk, tugging his jeans on.

"One more?" Billy asked, climbing out after him.

Teddy teased him by leaning in, his lips hovering over Billy's, but he laughed, pulling back.

"Nope. Get dressed." He called, as he left the room.

Billy grumbled, but went to his room to change. He pulled off his PJ's and his stupid trainers. His cheeks burned when it really hit him that Teddy had seen him naked. Oh God. That's so embarrassing. He flopped down on his bed and burrowed under the covers. He kinda wanted to curl up and disappear. He cursed when Teddy knocked on the door ten minutes later.

"Are you ready? Your mom's making BLT's."

"Go away!"

Teddy paused. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and sighed. Billy was upset with him, just like Teddy knew he'd be.

"I'm coming in. We need to talk about this."

"No, leave me alone."

Teddy ignored his request and opened the door. He took in the lump under the blankets and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I know I crossed a line. You never told me you were okay with me changing or bathing you, so I should have let your mom do it."

Billy groaned. He didn't want to think about it.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should talk about it though. I won't do it again, okay? I promise. I liked taking care of you, but I recognize that I'm not your parent or your Caregiver."

Billy chewed on his lip and squirmed under the covers. He wasn't mad at Teddy. He was just embarrassed and would rather not talk about it. He also didn't have any clothes on, which was definitely adding to his embarrassment. He squirmed his way out of the covers, keeping his lower half covered. He popped up as far away from Teddy as possible and held his hand up when Teddy tried to move closer.

"No, stay over there."

Teddy looked hurt, but nodded. He stood up and moved over to the wall, leaning against it, so he was even further away.

"I'm really sorry, Billy."

Teddy was looking down. His shoulders were slumped and his arms crossed over his chest, almost hugging himself. He looked like the epitome of ashamed.

"Oh God, please stop apologizing. It's fine. I mean I'm a Little, it wasn't that big of a deal. I run around naked shamelessly around my parents, and I have for fifteen years. It probably won't stop anytime soon, either. I'm pretty sure everyone in the tower has seen me naked at one point or another, since I'm always running off while my mom's trying to dress my brother. I really don't have a problem with nudity. I don't like the way the human body is constantly sexualized to the point where being naked is so taboo, and we have to cover up and be modest all the time."

Teddy raised a brow at him.

"You seem pretty shy about it, when you're Big."

Billy flushed.

"I am, but that's beside the point."

Teddy laughed and shook his head.

"Is it though?"

Billy groaned.

"Yes, but, I don't know, there's a difference between covering up because you're shy and covering up because you feel like there's something wrong with seeing a naked body. Does that make sense?"

"Sure. I think I hear what you're saying. So, you don't mind if I see you naked when you're Little, but you don't want that when you're Big?"

Billy pursed his lips.

"No, that's not exactly what I'm saying. I don't want everyone to see me naked when I'm Big, because I'm not comfortable with that. You're not everyone, Teddy."

Teddy raised a brow at him as Billy slipped out from under the covers. Teddy's eyes widened a fraction when he realized that Billy was currently naked.

"Oh." The sound was soft, and Teddy was clearly stunned.

Billy laughed at his dumbfounded expression. He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs from his drawers and slipped them on, before leaning close to whisper in Teddy's ear.

"Let's go get food now."

Teddy swallowed and closed his eyes. Billy shook with silent laughter as Teddy blushed. Wanda raised a brow when Billy emerged from his room in only his boxers and Teddy followed behind him like a lost puppy. She didn't comment on it, just handed them their plates. She waited until afterwards, when Teddy headed home, to talk to Billy.

"I don't mind Teddy being in your room, dear, but I hope you remember the talk we had about being safe."

Billy blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom. I do, and we weren't doing nothing."

"Okay, I'm just saying, use protection, that's all."

Billy cringed, but nodded. He was rinsing the dishes and sticking them in the dishwasher. He put the last one in and turned to his mom.

"You'd be okay with it though, if we did, ya know...?"

"Have sex?"

Billy nodded, unable to make eye contact with her.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm not thrilled to think of my baby being that grown up already. I do think it's a normal thing for teenagers to want to explore and experience though. As long as you're safe about it, then I think it's fine, love."

Billy hummed.

"I'm not going to. At least, I don't think I want to yet." He clarified.

"That's your choice. Should we go get some Jamba juice?"

Billy grinned.

"Definitely! Give me ten minutes."

Wanda chuckled as her son dashed off to his room.

* * *

Tommy plopped down on the couch next to Billy, who was texting Teddy. They were making plans to have lunch together at school tomorrow. Tommy rolled his eyes at his twins goofy smile.

"I take it you and Teddy are getting along well."

"Super well."

"I hope not too well. I'll kill him if he touches you."

Billy rolled his eyes back at him.

"Shut up, Tommy. You're not exactly prude, so don't lecture me."

"I'm not lecturing you, but you are my baby brother."

"We're the same age." Billy groaned.

"Mom pushed me out first. I'm definitely the older twin."

Billy picked up a throw pillow and smacked Tommy with it. Tommy retaliated by pulling him to the ground, his phone dropping onto the carpet. They rolled around, wrestling, as they tried to pin the other down. Billy snatched up the pillow and smacked Tommy with it again.

"Boys! Enough. No rough housing inside."

Billy stuck his tongue out at his brother, who was trapped under him.

"You're such a child, Billy." Tommy sneered.

Billy flicked him on the nose and laughed.

"Jesus! It's like you're five even when you're Big." Tommy complained, rubbing his nose.

"Like you're any better. You sprayed me with whipped cream last week."

"That was funny!" Tommy defended.

"It was childish." Billy shot back.

Wanda sighed.

"Boys!" She warned.

"We're not rough housing!" They called back in sync.

Wanda shook her head. Her boys were really something. They reminded her a lot of the way her and her twin, Pietro, had been growing up. She wondered what he would say about how grown up they've become.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Max asked.

"Yup!" Lorna said, her eyes on the phone in her hands.

"Oh good, where's your papa?"

She shrugged.

"Robert!" Max hollered up the staircase.

"Coming!"

"Good, good. Let's go get in the car." Max said, as Robert appeared on the stairs.

"I don't understand why you're in such a rush. We're driving there, dear. It's not like we're taking a plane that will leave without us." Robert said, when they were all loaded into the car.

"Oh, I know that. You did tell Sarah we'd be there for dinner though. Besides, if we were flying, we'd take our private jet. You know how I feel about flying on air lines."

Robert rolled his eyes and Charles snorted from the backseat.

"You really have changed a lot, Max." Charles remarked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get this show on the road."

"Have you ever met Sarah before, Lorna?" Charles asked.

The girl shook her head at him, staring down at her phone, her fingers racing over the screen. Charles hummed.

"I think you'll like her. Her son is a Little, you know. Didn't she tell you that when you got back in touch with her, Robert?" Max said.

"Hm? Oh, yes. He's much younger than you are though. I think he's three to five, if I remember correctly."

Lorna glanced up briefly from her phone, where she was busily texting away.

"Actually, my friend says I can stay at her place tonight. Can you take a detour, and just drop me off at the Stark Tower?"

"Stark Tower? Is this why you brought a bag with you?" Max questioned, glancing at her from the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, that's where she lives. And I don't go anywhere without at least three outfit changes, Dad. You know this."

"Honey, do you even really know this girl?" Max asked, concerned.

"Of course I do! We've been online friends for like months." Lorna assured him.

Max shared a skeptical look with Robert.

"I suppose we could take you there, but I want to meet her and her guardians." Max said, at last.

"Fine. I wonder if I'll meet Tony Stark while I'm their. He was on the cover Business Weekly last month, and according to People magazine he was the sexiest man alive, three out of the last five years!"

"If you see that man, I want you to head in the opposite direction. I don't need that playboy getting his hands on my daughter." Robert said.

Lorna just rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that Darcy says he's in a committed relationship and has two partners that he loves dearly."

"Two? That doesn't make me feel any better. Does that make you feel better, Max?" Robert said.

"No. No, it does not. I don't want you talking to that man, Lorna."

The teen scoffed at them.

"You guys have two partners." She pointed out.

"Yes, but we're not billionaire playboys." Max said.

"You're both millionaires and Charles is a billionaire."

"Okay, smart aleck, we're not playboys though." Robert said.

"You were both players in high school." Charles said, winking at Lorna, who grinned in return.

Both men in the front groaned.

"Not helping." Max said, exasperated.

"Thanks for that, Charlie." Robert teased.

"Anytime, Robbie." Charles shot back.

* * *

"Darcy!" 

"Lorna!

Robert rolled his eyes as the girls hugged and shrieked, _oh my God,_ half a dozen times.

"I can't believe you're really here!"

"I know right? It's crazy! To think we didn't even live that far away from each other." Lorna said equally as enthusiastically as Darcy.

"Yeah, we could have met in real life months ago."

"Oh, these are my dads and that's their boyfriend. You remember me telling you about all of that, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. Come on up. You guys can meet my parents and my brother."

Darcy pulled Lorna past the security guards, sending them a don't-even-talk-to-me look. The men followed them, Max holding Charles in his arms. They exited the elevator onto Thor and Jane's floor, and entered a small hall. Darcy gestured for them to take their shoes off, then she opened the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Darcy called out as she stepped inside the apartment.

Thor stepped out of the kitchen, with Loki in his arms and Jane looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. She set down her book and stood to greet them as they shuffled in behind Darcy.

"Hi, you must be Lorna. We've heard a lot about you. I'm glad you're finally coming to visit." Jane said, offering the girl her hand.

Lorna blushed and shook it.

"Hi, Mrs. Foster." She mumbled shyly.

"Next time I want to go visit her. She lives in a mansion." Darcy said, and Jane raised a brow at her before smiling at Max.

"Max Eisenhardt. You must be Darcy's mom. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Yes, but, please, just call me Jane. Same goes for you, Lorna."

They shook hands.

"Well then, Jane, these are my partners, Robert and Charles."

Jane shook both of their hands. She didn't comment on Charles being held. Charles was grateful for the way she acted as though it were normal. Then again, they did have a young Little, so seeing adults being held, probably wasn't strange for her.

"I'm glad to be meeting you all. This is my husband, Thor, and our youngest, Loki." 

Thor stepped forward and shook hands with the three men as well. Loki glared at the strangers, as he tended to do with newcomers. Lorna and Darcy had already wondered off, mostly likely to Darcy's room.

"Pleasure to meet you, as well." Robert said, politely.

Robert shrugged Lorna's bag off of his shoulder, dropping it on the ground.

"We really appreciate you letting her stay here. Darcy's thrilled about it." Thor said.

The girls reappeared.

"Lolo? Come show my friend how cute you are. He's really like the cutest ever." Darcy said to Lorna.

Loki wriggled in Thor's arms until he was set down. He ran up to Darcy, and hid behind her, watching Lorna warily.

"Come on, Lolo." Darcy took his hand and tugged him down the hall.

"Well, I guess she's fine then. Thank you for having her." Max said, watching Lorna follow Darcy and Loki down the hall.

"Of course!" Thor said.

"We're heading to dinner with an old friend, but Max will come grab her sometime tomorrow." Robert informed them.

* * *

"Sarah! It's been too long."

"It's good to see you again, Robert. Max, Charles, good to see you both too."

The woman invited them into her small rundown house. Robert stopped to look at the picture of her and her husband on the mantle. Joseph had been a good friend of Robert's growing up, possibly even a best friend at some point. They lost touch after high school, as often happens, but he remembered hearing about his marriage to Sarah. The two had always had eyes for each other, even back in junior high, when Joseph was nothing more than a lanky kid with a knack for drawing. He would constantly be doodling on anything he could get his hands on. The border of his school assignments, the table tops, his jeans and sneakers. There wasn't anything within his reach that was safe from his artistic hand.

Robert heard about their marriage through another of their friends, George Barnes. The man was a bit of a brute. Always had been, even back in elementary school. He was little more than a bully, but Joseph and Robert managed to keep him in line. He was funny, when he wasn't making jokes at others expenses, at least. A charming lad, he had been. Who had all the ladies wanting to drop down and kiss the ground he walked on. Robert was also a ladies man growing up too. He had little to no respect for the girls that he went out with, something that he deeply regretted, especially now that he had a daughter. Robert was pulled out of his thoughts, the words Sarah and Max were sharing registering in his mind.

"I can't believe it! What a small world." Sarah was saying.

"Yes, well, Lorna's friend, Darcy, lives there. Do you know her?"

"Oh, of course I know Darcy. Lovely girl. Her parents are nice people and her brother's adorable, if not a bit distrusting. My son met Thor through Tony Stark, actually."

"Ah, interesting. So, your boy and George's boy both live there, huh?" Max asked.

"Yes. Well, they bounce back and forth a bit. Their Caregiver has an apartment nearby. They go there when they're Little and stay in the tower when they're Big."

"How fascinating. I couldn't imagine letting Lorna live on her own, even when she's Big." Max said. 

He was seated on the couch. Charles was in his lap, leaning back against him. Robert scoffed at his partner's words.

"The girl lives in a mansion, she goes to a different wing when she's mad at us. She might as well be gone, at that point."

Max rolled his eyes and ignored Robert.

"How is your son anyways?" Max asked her.

"Oh, Steve's good. He works for a federal agency. My baby's a spy. Hah! Can you believe that? I would have never guessed that such a scrawny kid could grow up to do the things he does."

"Unbelievable, really. We don't let Lorna work. Not that she wants to, mind you. I think we'd have to fight her on it if we actually wanted her to get a job." Max told her.

Sarah laughed at that.

"You said that both yours and George's boy have the same Caregiver, is that right? So, they're both Littles then?" Robert asked.

"Yes, they are. They have a phenomenal Caregiver too. Lovely man."

"That's wonderful, Sarah. I'm glad to hear it."

The oven timer went off and Sarah stood to remove a casserole from the oven. The space was small enough that they could easily still chat with her, even as she bustled around the kitchen.

"They're actually together now, the boys. After being friends they're whole life, basically, they ended up in a relationship. Then, they went off to serve and had a rough go of things. They finally came home after the Classifications bill was passed. Lord knows, that was the only real good that came out of that bill. It came out that James, that's George's son, was a Little. When Steve found out, bless his heart, he registered as a Caregiver."

"Really? How did that happen?" Max asked at the same time that Robert said, "Ah, little Jamie, that's right. It's been so long I forgot but I used to play catch with him when I'd visit George."

Sarah smiled at Robert, before answering Max.

"Well, he definitely reads as more of a Caregiver now, than as a Little. I believe one of his friends, Dugan, helped him out, as well."

"Wow. That's really something." Max said.

Sarah sighed and nodded.

"It was tough on my boy. Both of them really."

"Are they married?" Robert asked.

"No. They've been together so long, they might as well be, though."

"Why aren't they? I hope they're not holding back, because they're both Little. I know some people feel it's wrong still, but it's hogwash if you ask me."

Sarah smiled at Robert.

"Come sit. Dinner's ready."

Robert stood and followed her to a small round table with seating for four. Max set Charles down, sitting next to him and Robert sat down on his other side.

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with their Classification, really. They went through a bit of a rough patch a couple of years back, before Sam, their Caregiver, took them in. They seem to be doing better now. They have a new boyfriend, I hear." Sarah said, sending a glance at Charles, who had remained silent.

She started dishing up helpings of casserole onto plates and handing them out.

"I hope these two hooligans are treating you well, Charles." She said as she passed him his plate.

The man looked up at her, surprised to be pulled into the conversation.

"Oh, well, yes. They are. Thank you for the food, Mrs. Rogers."

Sarah laughed. Robert and Max both looked at their boyfriend, fond expressions on their faces.

"Call me Sarah, please. I remember these two used to get into quite a bit of trouble back in the day. Joseph, Robert, and George, were constantly causing problems. I recall you and Max causing a fair amount of problems, as well."

Charles smiled at her, but didn't respond.

"You weren't a saint yourself, Sarah. I am glad that you and Joseph got together, after all those years of making googly eyes at one another." Robert said.

"I could say the same about your partners, Bruce."

"Bruce, good lord. I haven't been called that since, well, I imagine Joseph was the last one to call me that."

Sarah laughed.

"Joseph always said he thought Max and Charles would end up together, you know? Though, I must admit, neither of us ever predicted you and Max getting married."

"We're a triad now, you know. That's what Lorna calls it, at least. She says we used to be a V, whatever that means." Max said.

"Oh? So, all three of you are together now? How nice."

"It's working well, so far." Robert teased, winking at Charles.

The man blushed and looked back down at his plate.

"Who did Steve and James add to their relationship? Anyone we'd know? Or rather, the child of anyone we'd know." Max asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard of him. He owns the tower that you dropped your daughter off at." Sarah said, smirking.

"Get out of here! They're dating Tony Stark?" Robert exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"The one and only." Sarah confirmed.

"Unbelievable!" Robert said, shaking his head.

"It seems adding billionaires to your long-term relationship, is all the rage these days." Max said.

Charles peered up at him through his lashes, before quickly looking away again, when their eyes met.

"I suppose it is." Sarah muttered, amused.

"It's a good investment." Robert joked.

* * *

"I told George we'd stop by. We'll just pop in really quick. It'll only be a moment." Robert said.

Max sighed, but agreed, rather reluctantly. It was getting late, and he was ready to head back home. The last thing he wanted was to visit the Barnes household. They pulled up to the curb outside of a nicely put together house. Robert got out of the car and waited for Max to pull Charles out.

Neither Max nor Charles were very excited about this particular visit. Joseph had always been nice when they were young. George on the other hand, hadn't been. Both men had been tormented plenty by George. Well, Charles had been, at least. Max had spent the better part of their school experience protecting him from the bastard. Robert didn't seem to quite recall that part of history.

"Are you going to be okay?" Max asked, before he picked Charles up.

"I'll be fine, Max. He can't hurt me. Not with both you and Robert there to defend my honor." 

Max knew he was trying to make light of the situation. He tried to smile, but it was really more of a grimace.

"Let's get this over with then."

"Come on."

Robert urged them forward and rang the door bell.

"In and out, Robert." Max said, firmly, right before the door swung open.

"Robert! It's so good to see you! George, Robert's here!"

George Barnes was a large intimidating sort of man, with a gruff voice. He lumbered behind his wife, who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Bruce, how's life served you, old friend?"

"Well, I've got two partners and a Little. Plus, I live in a mansion and I own half a dozen classic cars. I'd say I've done well for myself." Robert bragged.

George laughed and pulled him in for a hug, patting his back.

"Humble as always, I see. Come on in."

The man didn't even acknowledge Max or Charles, not that either of them particularly wanted to talk to him. Charles swallowed. Just hearing George's voice made him feel sick. He buried his face in Max's neck to escape the sight of the man who used to torment him. He didn't even feel embarrassed about it. He just wanted Max to comfort him. Max did. He rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him slightly, the way that a Caregiver would naturally console a Little. Charles understood the appeal. Being in Max's arms, safe and secure as he was held close, was the best feeling ever.

"How are you doing, George?"

"Fine, thank you. I've got me a beautiful wife and the lord blessed us with one son and one daughter."

"So, you got everything you ever wanted, basically?"

"Well, I could use a swanky mansion and some expensive cars."

Robert gave him a serious look, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You gotta marry rich." He said, all business.

Robert cracked a smile, when George laughed.

"Ah, it's not all it's cut out to be really. Family means more to me than any of the other stuff." Robert added. "How are you, Winifred?"

"Oh, I'm lovely, thank you for asking, Robert. My youngest just finally left the home. She got married to a good Dom. Hopefully, she'll be blessed with many children of her own."

"That's wonderful. Good for her." Robert said.

"How about you, Bruce? You said you had two wives? Always the ladies man, this one." George said.

Robert chuckled.

"Actually George, Max here is my husband, and Charles is our boyfriend." 

Robert gestured to the men still standing by the door. George furrowed his brows in confusion, glancing at them. His face twisted up in disgust. Charles was still hiding his face, but he'd gone tense again. His body stiff as a board. Max narrowed his eyes at George, daring him to say anything about it.

"Well, that's, something." The man said.

Robert didn't seem to notice his sudden hostility.

"Why don't you show Robert Becca's wedding portrait, dear?" Winifred jumped in, defusing the situation.

* * *

Max and Charles were relieved, when they left not too long after that.

"That was nice. I'm glad I got to catch up with George." Robert said, as they drove away.

Charles cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Robert, I love you. Don't take this the wrong way, when I say, that I didn't marry you for your brains."

Robert grinned.

"No, you married me for my body." He said, flexing his muscles.

Max rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Robert winked at him. Max smirked. It wasn't the only reason, but it definitely was one of the reasons why they were together.

* * *

"Loki, grab it!" Darcy encouraged.

The boy snatched up the ball and threw it into the goal.

"What are you doing, Lolo? You little cheater." Thor teased, scooping the boy up and tickling him until he was in a fit of giggles.

"I don't think you guys understand the point of football." Thor said, sending a pointed look towards Darcy.

The teen sent him the most deceivingly innocent look possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Thor rolled his eyes and set Loki down. Peter frowned up at Thor.

"Socca." The baby corrected.

Loki looked at his friend, and pointed to the round ball.

"Football. You kick wif yo feet." He corrected the younger Little.

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That's right, Loki. You kick the ball. No hands. Got it, bud?" Wade told the boy.

"My sissy say yes." Loki told the Caregiver.

Thor patted Wade on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, sissy's being a bad influence. Don't listen to her." Thor told Loki, ruffling his hair.

Darcy scoffed.

"Am not! I'll have you know, that I'm a great influence."

"Sure, you are." Thor said, sarcastically.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Lorna snickered and grabbed the ball. They were playing kids vs adults, and the kids were definitely winning. Though, Darcy encouraging the baby's to throw the ball, might have something to do with that. It was a fool proof plan, as far as the teen was concerned. They were babies. It's not like anyone could really get upset with them.

"If we get one more point, we'll have ten. Then, we win." Lorna told the Caregivers, smugly.

Wade and Thor shared an exasperated look, but got back into position.

"Loki! Peter! Come stand by us." Darcy called the babies back over.

Lorna placed the ball in the middle of the gym and headed back over to Darcy.

"We've got this." She told her, confidently.

They won, unsurprisingly. It was Lorna who made the last goal. To be fair, she had gotten six of their ten goals. Her papa was pretty big on sports and he always encouraged her to stay active. She had tried everything from soccer and basketball, to scuba diving and snowboarding, ever since they took her in. Her dad tended to fret over her, so it was always her papa who took her to do those kind of things.

* * *

They had left the basketball court, located on one of the many floors of the tower, and were now seated on the common floor couch.

"Oh my god! Can we please watch something like totally over the top dramatic?" Lorna asked.

"Like gossip girls?"

"Yes, please. I could use a heavy dose of drama right now."

"JARVIS put on Gossip Girls."

"Oh, joy. Again?" The AI said, sarcastically.

Darcy rolled her eyes, but ignored him.

"My life is like so boring. My dads don't let me do anything. It's so lame. I have like no friends, and the one time I got asked out last year, the boy practically peed his pants after meeting my dads. It was awful!" Lorna complained.

"That sucks. Dads are the worst. Mine totally interrogated my date yesterday."

"You had a date? Yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?"

Darcy shrugged.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. We just went to see some stupid movie, that I totally couldn't care less about. We did sneak in dollar tree candy though. I have a Mastercard, but seriously, theater prices on candy is such a rip off. I'm boycotting it."

Lorna laughed at that.

"We sat under the stars afterwards, in the back of his pickup. We just talked. He makes stupid jokes, but I don't know, he's kinda cute."

"Oh my God! That actually sounds like so adorable." Lorna said, sighing dreamily. "I want something like that."

Peter and Wade exited the elevator, just then. Peter was clearly Big, from the way he was dressed in jeans and navy blue tee shirt, with sneakers. It wasn't a surprise to Darcy. Peter had school tomorrow and he almost always went to his Aunt May's on Sunday nights.

"Hey, what are you watching?" He asked.

"Gossip Girls." Both girls answered, simultaneously.

"Hate it." He said, but grinned and turned to Wade. "Can we stay a bit longer?"

Wade chuckled.

"Sure, kid. I'm going to make some dinner here, if we're gonna stay. How do tacos sound?"

All three teens voiced their approval and Peter plopped down next to Darcy. They were halfway through the episode, and shit talking everything the characters did, when Tommy and Billy plopped down on a different couch. Billy curled up next to his brother, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It wasn't long before the twins were just as absorbed in the onscreen drama.

"No! Why would she do that? So stupid!" Billy shouted, in dismay.

"I know right? Honestly, I can't believe it. But I mean I can, because this is Jenny we're talking about. She's trying way too hard." Lorna said.

Billy nodded in agreement.

"Come assemble your tacos, kids!" Wade called form the kitchen.

JARVIS paused the show and everyone shuffled over to the counter. Wade had chopped tomatoes, bell peppers, onions, olives and lettuce, and put them in bowls. He also had grated cheese, sour cream, and salsa sitting out. There was ground beef on the stove and a choice of hard or soft shell tacos.

"Oh my God! This smells heavenly!" Billy moaned.

"This is everything. I'm gonna die." Darcy said, dramatically.

"Thanks, Wade. Looks good." Lorna thanked him politely.

"You're welcome." Wade said, winking good naturedly at her.

"Thanks, dad." Peter told him, grabbing hard shells to place on his plate.

Wade ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to temple.

"Anytime kid."

* * *

Lorna was just finishing up her tacos, when Tony exited the elevator, followed by her dad. Her eyes went wide and she wiped at her mouth with her napkin.

"I found him downstairs, figured I'd help out." Tony told her, smirking, before turning to Peter. "Hey, kid. Wanna help me in the lab? I've got something I'm working on, that I wanna show you?"

Peter jumped up.

"Yeah, of course, Mr. Stark!"

"Peter, you have school tomorrow." Wade reminded him.

Lorna was still staring at Tony, shocked to be seeing him on more than just the cover of some magazine. Her dad raised a brow at her, looking amused.

"Please, Daddy?" Peter pleaded.

"He can sleep here for the night, Wade. I'll have Happy take him to school in the morning."

"I thought he was more than just your chauffeur now?" Wade asked.

Tony shrugged.

"He is, but he can still drive Peter around."

Wade sighed, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Have him there on time."

Peter grinned, throwing his arms around Wade, before he followed Tony into the elevator.

"Come on, Lorna. Say your goodbyes." Max told his daughter as the doors slid shut, blocking out the sight of the billionaire she was staring at.

Lorna pouted.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked, her eyes round and doe like.

"You just stayed the night, and I even let you stay all day." Max said.

"Please? Just one more night?"

"You want me to drive home, without you, and come all the way back tomorrow?"

"Yes, please." She said, flashing him an angelic smile.

"Unbelievable. Okay, fine. Goodnight. I guess I'll be back tomorrow."

Lorna squealed in delight and jumped up, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you, Daddy! You're the best."

The four teens abandoned their dishes and headed back to the living room to continue the show.

Max and Wade shared a look.

"She only calls me and my husband that when she's really trying to get her way."

Wade laughed.

"My boy, Peter, he's a baby when he's Little, so I get called daddy or dada all the time. He's fourteen when he's Big though. You heard how he called me Daddy, that only ever happens when he's Big, if he wants something."

Max laughed and helped the other Caregiver clear the dishes, before heading out.

* * *

They had JARVIS tell Peter to come back to the main floor, when he finished up in the lab.

"I can't believe you all had dates this weekend. I feel so left out." Lorna complained.

Darcy laughed.

"Tommy has a different date every weekend." She teased.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it.

"Mine was my first ever date. I dropped on it too. Like five minutes in. Like so embarrassing. I felt really lame afterwards when I got Big again. Then, he came over for movie night last night and I wanted to stay Big, but the moment he told me it was okay to be Little, I was five years old. A brat too. Mom says it's 'cause I didn't take a nap. Teddy's a saint for enduring it." Billy told Lorna.

Lorna gave him a sympathetic look. It must be hard to be that Little. Dating was easier when you only dropped down to a teenager. Not that dating was every really easy.

Tommy scoffed.

"Teddy didn't want to leave, even when you were screaming your bloody head off. You kept getting back out of bed, and not once did he tell you to knock it off. He just laid you back down, until Mom finally had mercy on him, and told him he could stay the night. I don't think we'll ever be able to pry him away from you. I dont think he was concerned about enduring you as much as he was concerned about enduring having to leave you. I honestly think he's more protective than I am."

Billy frowned at his twin.

"You're exaggerating. That's not what happened." Billy denied, but blushed all the same.

"It is too what happened."

"So, what? You think he should have told me to shut up and go to bed and then left?" Billy snapped.

Tommy narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, I don't. I would have killed him, if he had done that. I think he should have just stayed with you the first time around. Instead, he made you cry."

Billy furrowed his brows, and bit at his lip.

"He shouldn't have to put up with me, when I'm being a brat."

Tommy pulled his brother into his side and kissed his temple.

"You are a brat. We both are. It runs in the family. You're the sweetest, most adorable brat in the world, Billy. And if Teddy ever makes you cry again, he'll have me to answer to."

Billy huffed, and glared at Tommy, but it lacked any real heat. He laid his head on his shoulder, and let his twin snuggle him.

"You guys are adorable, and this Teddy guy sounds like a dream come true. Honestly, I think I'm in love." Lorna said.

Darcy laughed at that, turning away from the TV to smack her with a pillow, making her shriek. Billy blushed from her comment and hid his face in Tommy's neck.

"Shut up, Lorna. Your dads can't tell you to not date. You're a teenage Little and a twenty year old Big. Just put your foot down and stop being such a wimp about it."

Lorna huffed.

"That's way easier said than done. You don't know my dads."

"Whatever. I did it. You really think my dad was keen on me dating?" Darcy said.

"Yeah, my dad hated the idea of me dating at first, but I told him he was being ridiculous and that he had to just deal with it. Billy wimped out and had our mom tell our dad for him." Tommy snickered.

Billy pulled back, glaring and smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"What? It's true." Tommy whined, holding his head.

The girls laughed at them.

"How long is Peter going to stay in the lab, anyways?" Lorna asked.

She glanced at her phone. It was half past midnight and the boy had yet to emerge.

"Depends. He could be there all night." Darcy replied.

"Especially if Tony is. Which he probably will be. He's been doing that a lot more since his partners are out of town. He's distracting himself." Tommy added.

"Oh. Doesn't Peter have school tomorrow though?" Lorna asked, confused.

"Yeah, but Wade doesn't pick him up on Mondays. So, there's a good chance he won't even go." Darcy said, smirking in a way that made it clear she approved of him ditching.

"Won't his dad find out if he skips?" Lorna inquired, sending an incredulous look towards Darcy.

"Nah, MJ and Ned, who are basically his pseudo-parents, will cover for him. They're his bestfriend's." Darcy told her, like it was no big deal.

Lorna felt like it was a big deal, but she refrained from saying so.

The episode they were watching finished. Lorna turned to the group.

"Should we watch one more?"

Billy nodded.

"Oh, totally." Tommy agreed, immediately.

"Like one more season. Then, maybe, we can crash and get in a couple of hours of sleep before your dad comes." Darcy said.

* * *

It was almost five o'clock in the morning before Peter showed up. They were still watching TV. Billy was dozing off in Tommy's lap and Lorna was laying down with her head in Darcy's. Both Tommy and Darcy were still, somehow, wide awake. It was like they lived off of drama and didn't require sleep to function.

Peter wasn't overly shocked to find them all still awake. He had his fair share of experiences sleeping over at the tower and staying up late working in the lab. Enough to know that Darcy rarely slept through the night, and Tommy never went to bed before ten, unless he was Little. Put the two of them together, and they were certain to pull an all-nighter.

"Your parents think your having a sleepover on the main floor, right?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. If we call it a sleepover, the implied sleep we're getting is enough to fool them." Darcy said, grinning at him.

Peter laughed and plopped down next to the twins.

"Have you seriously been working with Mr. Stark in his lab this whole time?" Lorna asked him, not believing he could have been.

"He kicked me out a couple of hours ago, actually, and told me to get some sleep, but my mind was racing. I had all these great ideas. So, I just went to my own lab and worked there for a bit, before coming up here."

Lorna's eyes got wide.

"Your own lab?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark built it for me. He says I'm his favorite intern."

"Yeah, Peter's basically Tony's son. He spoils him rotten. It's sickening." Darcy said, her face scrunching up in distaste.

"I think it's cute." Billy murmured, half asleep.

"You're serious? You have a lab? All to yourself?"

Peter blushed at Lorna's disbelief, and scratched the back of his neck. The boy looked down bashfully and shrugged.

"That's crazy! Mr. Stark must really like you."

Darcy and Tommy groaned.

"Seriously, just call him Tony. Mr. Stark gives him way too much sense of power and authority. His ego is big enough as is."

"Peter doesn't call him Tony." Lorna pointed out, with a frown.

"Trust me, we know. It kills us." Tommy said.

Peter glared at him. Then, he yawned and curled up into Tommy's side. Billy shifted on his twins lap, so he could nuzzle up against Peter. The two boys were out like a light. One by one, the other kids eventually drifted off too. Starting with Lorna, and ending with Darcy. JARVIS shut off the TV once they were all asleep.

* * *

Peter did go to school the next day, so did Billy and Tommy. Happy drove a half asleep Peter to his school in Queens. Tommy had to carry Billy the few blocks to their school, because he refused to walk. His brother passed him off to Teddy when they got there. Teddy glared at any teacher that had a problem with him attending the boys Freshman classes with him.

The Little already had a designated hour for sleep after lunch, and all his teachers knew he was Little. They were fairly accommodating, and most of them didn't mind having Teddy there. It wasn't unusual for Billy to have someone with him during his classes, though that someone was usually Tommy.

Billy slept in Teddy's arms through out most of the school day. Other than when the older boy nudged him awake to eat lunch. Teddy did have to get a diaper from the school nurse after first period, when it became obvious that the boy wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Thankfully, Billy slept through Teddy putting the diaper on him. Otherwise, he surely would have fought tooth and nail against it.

Darcy and Lorna slept curled up on the common floor couch. Everyone tip toeing around them, until Max showed up around one and scooped Lorna up, to take her home. Thor came down at that point and carried Darcy upstairs to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So, Wanda's twins technically just met their aunt, but they don't know it lol 
> 
> If you haven't caught on, Max is Wanda and Pietro's birth father...
> 
> Having Darcy and Lorna be friends just kinda happened, I was like this is great and imma roll with it, so yeah
> 
> I really enjoyed having the teens all hang out, I thought that was cute.
> 
> Darcy and Lorna are both in their early twenties, but they're teens when their Little. So, I thought it'd be cool to have them spending time with Peter and the twins, who are all teens when they're Big. Right? Idk I liked it
> 
> Lemme know what you guys thought
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! 
> 
> I'm so glad people liked Teddy and Billy. You guys are amazing and I absolutely love reading your comments!!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
